The heart doesn't know what it's doing
by KGStutts
Summary: Sequel to "Lightning Strikes" It's been years since CM Punk has ended his relationship with Kristina. Can these two find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1: Pregnancy

My friend from Minnesota, Darla, got in contact with me after all these years. I kept my promise to her about carrying her baby. Tamma went with me as I went to the clinic. I made her swore that she wouldn't tell anyone until I was ready. I took a little time off the road to let my body relax so that the impregnation could take. Darla cried when we got the news that I was in fact pregnant.

April 2010, John stood with me as I was allowed to address both the Raw and the Smackdown locker rooms. I told everyone the whole story and one by one I was congratulated for being brave and selfless. Even the Undertaker came and gave me a hug.

"This is a big commitment, kid. Putting your body through the vigors and time away from the ring and it isn't even your kid. I respect that." he said.

I couldn't help but grin. It may not have been wrestling related, but I was just given the thumbs up from the Undertaker.

I loved watching Punk work. Even though he was mad at me, we still worked great together. In front of the live crowd, we had tension but there were also a lot of little moments of either admiration, sweetness, appreciation, or of respect. Backstage, however, he still didn't want to have anything to do with me. We played up the tension between us, with my promo stating that I didn't have to like him to stand with him. I preached about straight edge as loudly as he did and we would work together towards a common goal: to save the WWE Universe from themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

The pregnancy hormones were driving me out of control and I haven't been with anyone since Jon. I think it's why I took the opportunity to solicit Punk after he did the promo dressed as Jeff Hardy. My body had softened a little bit but I hadn't really started to show yet. It was my last opportunity to be with someone for a long time and I wanted to take it. Punk was in a program with Jeff Hardy, a notorious abuser of drugs. Jeff left the company after a pay-per-view match with Punk but no one really knew that yet. The next Smackdown taping after the ppv, Punk surprised the live crowd by dressing as Jeff, in clothes that Jeff would wear, face painted up like Jeff did, and to Jeff's music. It was ingenious. The crowd really thought it was Jeff Hardy until he began to speak into the microphone. The reaction from when the audience thought it was Jeff to when they realized it was Punk was amazing. I approached Punk as soon as he got in the back.

"That was hot." I told him.

"Thanks."

"No, I'm serious. You had the crowd in the palm of your hand the entire time. They really thought it was Jeff! And the reaction you got when they realized it was you…" I bit my lip. Punk smiled at me, noticing.

"You liked that, huh?"

I nodded. "Listen, no strings attached. I'm just throwing this out there. I'm at the Ramada, room 312. Come see me tonight." I instructed.

He did as I suggested and we spent the night together. It felt like old times with him. I could almost fool myself into believing everything would be alright between us. We spent hours just being with each other and enjoying each other's bodies that I felt great afterward. At least until he began to talk.

"No strings attached?" he asked.

"Listen, Punk. It was just a one night thing. I haven't been with anyone in a while." I tried to sound casual.

"And I was just the guy to scratch your itch?"

"Don't be so condescending."

"I'm just saying, Cena isn't going to be happy that you jumped into bed with me."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think John cares who I sleep with."

"Some relationship you have there if your boyfriend doesn't care."

"He's not my boyfriend. If he was, you wouldn't be here." I told him matter-of-factly.

Punk snorted.

"Are you kidding me with this? You still believe that I'm with Cena?" My nostrils flared.

I sat up in bed, my eyes blazing.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not dating John?"

He shook his head. "None that I will believe. I've seen the two of you together. I used to know you better than anyone, remember?"

"At one point, I believed that you did. But if you really knew me the way I thought you did, you wouldn't believe that I was capable of hurting you or blatantly lying to you about it."

Punk shrugged. "People change." he stated simply.

"You know what, if you believe such lies about me, why did you come here?" I demanded to know.

"You said it was no strings attached. And this was always an area that you and I were amazing at. I figured if Cena wasn't getting the job done that I could help you out just this once." He said smugly. "Besides, you offered. And I figured I could hit it before you got fat and unattractive."

"You are such an unbelievable asshole!"

"Hey, you invited me."

"That was my mistake. I don't know what I was thinking. This is insane. You need to go. Get out." I said, throwing his shirt to him.

Punk shrugged and got out of the bed, as if I had just asked him to get the newspaper. I picked up a crystal vase on the nightstand and threw it against the wall, shattering just to the right of his head, almost hitting him.

"Temper, temper." He said with a smug look, leaving the hotel room.

I was fuming for days. Colt knew better than to even mention Punk's name to me when we talked later. Thankfully, we weren't at TV tapings so I could avoid Punk until that Tuesday.

"You did say it was no strings attached." Tamma reminded.

"I tried. I thought I could leave out the emotions and just focus on the physical. I thought I could but I failed." I told her miserably.

I had to force myself into the building the following week for TV. I wasn't sure I had it in me to face him without either crying or starting a fight.

"Hello, Mommy Dearest." he chided as we began going over the plan for the evening. I ignored him.

"Told you Cena wouldn't be happy you went to bed with me."

"And I told you that John had nothing to do with last week."

"Maybe he should have instead of me." He told me. There was something that resonated in his voice as he spoke.

I rubbed my right temple. This conversation was giving me a headache.

"You didn't have to agree." I told him.

He shrugged. "So what happened between you two? He must have done something right before if you were willing to pass me up for him. So what happened there?"

"I didn't pass you up for him! I told you, nothing has ever happened or will ever happen between me and John."

He shrugged again. I wanted to kick his head from his shrugging shoulders.

"You're an asshole." I spat the words at him.

The right corner of his mouth with his lip ring twitched, almost giving a smile. There was a part of me deep inside that I could feel give when I saw his amusement. I reached my hand back and slapped him hard across his right cheek. The slap reverberated across the room, stopping everyone's conversations as they turned to watch the scene about to unfold. Punk raised his right hand to his cheek, feeling the heat come from my slap. I had hit him so hard that you could see the outline of my fingers on his skin. I was expecting him to be angry but instead his brown eyes shined with amusement.

"Now you're learning." Punk said with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like I was being punished for a crime that I didn't commit. I had heard about all the WWE diva's that had been to bed with him and a few that he dated for a short time. One night, Kelly Kelly was in the locker room, bragging about her night with Punk. I blamed my reaction on raging hormones later when I was once again called to Stephanie McMahon's office. I stood up and knocked her into the cubbies that had some of the girls' wrestling gear. Eve stepped in between us.

"What is your problem?" Kelly demanded to know. I apologized and dropped it.

"If you're going to be this feisty, I have better uses for it." John teased after I told him of me pushing Kelly.

In response, I chopped him in the chest.

"Ow! I was just teasing!" John exclaimed, rubbing his chest.

"Don't be a big baby. You're the WWE champion for crying out loud." I told him.

John laughed, nudging me in the shoulder.

"This pregnancy has made you feistier than usual, Jas. I like it." He teased again.

John was still seeing his girlfriend Liz from his hometown. He said that he had an understanding with Liz that it was okay while he was on the road to have a hook up. I didn't believe him. I had gotten to know Liz pretty well and I honestly didn't think she would be as cool with it as he described but I wasn't going to ask, just in case. He had a steady hook up with Mickey James. When he told me that he was going to ask Liz to marry him, I told him he better break it off with Mickey, which he did. He promised that he wasn't going to sleep around anymore after he gets married. I guess Mickey thought there was more to her and John and didn't like it when he broke it off. Mickey started to cause problems between John and Liz; I did something that I'm not exactly proud of. Mickey was one of the better girls I had been in the ring with since being signed by WWE but I couldn't have her breaking up John and Liz. I got in Vince's ear about her and had her moved from Raw to Smackdown and after a month or so, I got her fired.

I stood in a long black dress beside John's brothers as he married Liz. And to his credit, he kept his promise. From that point on, he stopped having hook ups and sleeping around.


	4. Chapter 4: Nexus

I was only a few months into my pregnancy when John entered his feud with the group called The Nexus. John had a match on Raw against Punk. I was still in the Straight Edge Society and also managing John. Both men urged me to find out who's corner I was going to be in. I refused to take a side and instead opted to sit at commentary for the match.

The night The Nexus formed, the group of hit the ring during John and Punk's match, attacking both men. The group attacked almost everyone at ringside. One of them, Heath Slater grabbed me but I pleaded him off, holding my growing stomach. Punk jumped on Slater, saving me from getting punched.

"Get the hell out of here!" Punk yelled to me as he punched Slater.

The Nexus leader, Wade Barrett, jumped on Punk. Momentarily forgetting myself, I tried to pull Barrett off but got knocked backwards. I was caught by a camera man and pulled into the back.

I watched on the monitor as The Nexus decimated everything at ringside. The only ones to escape was me and the camera man. Other members of the camera crew, the referee, even the commentators were attacked.

"Are you insane? You were supposed to run the moment Nexus surrounded the ring." Punk ran at me the moment he was in the back.

"When have you ever known me to run?" I challenged him.

"Calm down, both of you." Luke said, stepping in between us.

"What are you getting so bent out of shape for anyways? I'm fine."

"You put yourself in a position where you might have been hurt. It was chaos out there! If anything were to happen to you out there..."

"What, Punk. What?"

He didn't answer me. He just shook his head and wouldn't meet my eyes. I grabbed his arm before he could walk off.

"No, finish your sentence. If anything were to happen to me, what?"

I forced him to meet my eyes.

"I would have lost my mind." He finally answered.

His brown eyes were on the brink of tears. He really was worried about me out there. My face instantly softened and I let go of his arm.

"Okay then. I'm sorry I made you worry."

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I'm sure you just got lost in the moment out there." Punk apologized.

An apology from Punk. That doesn't happen often. I raised my eyebrow and nodded.

A few minutes later, John and the Nexus came into the back.

"What were you thinking out there? If that camera man hadn't caught you..." John began.

I held up my hand, cutting him off.

"Save the lecture. Punk has already given me one." I informed him.

"Punk? As in, CM Punk?" John asked, in shock at my words.

"The one and only." I responded.

"Huh. Sorry, that kind of took the wind out of my sails. I didn't think you two were on speaking terms unless it was about work."

"This was technically about work. But yeah, he expressed concern and care for my well-being."

"Interesting. Wonder what that means."

"Who knows when it comes to Punk."


	5. Chapter 5: Adam Levine

I wanted to start dating again but it was hard being pregnant. But as luck would have it, I had been invited to a red carpet event with John when I met Adam Levine, the lead singer of Maroon 5. We hit it off instantly. He didn't mind that I was heavily pregnant when we started talking after I told him the story of my friend Darla. He said that it was a testament to the kind of person I was. We began dating not long after that. We seemed to be a great fit. For the first time in a while, I started to feel whole. I wasn't completely whole but I was closer than I have been in a long time. It felt great to be in someone's arms again, to be really wanted by someone again. It wasn't a bolt of lightening but it was definitely fireworks.

I was still working out while I was pregnant but in a much reduced capacity. I had finished my light work out and was sitting on a bench in the locker room with my back to the door when I heard a voice from behind me.

"When you told Serena that she could have me, did you mean it?" it asked.

"What?" I asked, not turning around.

"On Smackdown, when you said that she could have me if she wanted, did you mean that?"

"Punk, that was just a promo. Why are you even bringing it up?"

"I don't know…" his voice trailed off.

I turned around to face him.

"Do you want me to want you, Punk? Is that what this is about?"

"I don't know."

"Genius. You don't want me but you want me to still want you. That's…that's just mean."

He didn't say anything. I turned back around, gathering up my gear.

"Rumor has it that you are dating the guy from Maroon 5." I heard Punk say .

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked, turning back around.

Punk shrugged. "I guess nothing."

I was expecting him to walk off after that but he didn't move.

"Can I help you with something, Punk?" I asked.

"Does it bother him that his new girlfriend is six months pregnant?"

"What an odd question. I don't think that it's any of your business anymore." I told him bitterly, turning my back to him.

"No reason to be testy. It's just a simple question."

"I'm sure Adam isn't thrilled but he understands and supports me." I told him.

"I don't like him for you."

I spun around, glaring at him.

"You know something? You may be right. After all, Adam is smart, good looking, successful, talented, funny. Uh, he treats me well. He makes me happy. He respects me. He trusts me. We can't have sex right now but that's only because last time it was so good that I started having contractions early. Oh yeah, he sounds like a terrible person for me." I stated, rolling my eyes.

Punk looked away from me, avoiding meeting my eyes.

"I'm sorry if my words hurt you, but I'm not sorry that it's true. I have worked hard to move past you. It took me years, Punk, but I finally am. I'm not going to stand here and tell you that I don't miss how things use to be, but I've come to terms with it. I'm happy in the first time outside of wrestling in years."

"This guy is the first one that I've known about since we broke up." Punk said quietly.

"Because he's the first guy I've dated since you." I answered.

"Why is that?"

I sighed, looking away from him.

"Kristina, I'm not trying to be an asshole right now. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

That made me look at him. He was leaning up against the lockers with his hands in his pockets. His hair was starting to grow back from when Rey Mysterio shaved him but it was still very short and looked like it hadn't been combed in a while. I studied him for a minute before responding.

"You accused me of something so awful that I wasn't ready to be in another relationship. I still maintain that I was never with John Cena but I feel like I needed to atone. I was never with him. John thought there was something between us, but what you walked in on, was me turning him down because I was in love with you."

"Was in love with me." Punk repeated, quietly.

"What do you want from me? What difference does it make to you, Punk? You've made it perfectly clear over the last few years that you don't want me. And now that I'm seeing someone, you think you get an option? It doesn't work like that."

"I just think you can do better than him."

"Your mood swings are giving me headaches, Punk."

Punk stared at me for a moment.

"You can't do this to me, Punk. You can't have it both ways when it suits you. You can't act friendly to me on Monday then spew venom at me on Tuesday. Your mood swings are giving me whip lash."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm not being fair to you. But I have my reasons."

"Oh, do tell. Go on, tell me your reasons."

"My reasons are my own."

"Is that a fact? I'm trying hard to understand you, Punk, but you're not making it easy for me."

"I'm not supposed to." He said as he left the room.

"What an ass." I said under my breath.


	6. Chapter 6: Heart to heart with Tamma

Tamma and I were having a quiet night at home when she noticed that I was shredding the label of my water bottle.

"I know that look. Out with it." Tamma stated.

"Uh, go away." I told her, burying my head in my hands.

"KK, you know how this goes. I tell you to talk but you don't. You sit there and mope for three day. Then we spend an hour with a pint of Ben & Jerry's and talk. So let's skip the three days of you being a downer, and let's just get to you spilling your guts."

"Where's my ice cream?" I asked.

"No ice cream for you. Just talk to me, okay?"

"What do you think of Adam?" I asked. Tamma looked a bit taken back by the question.

"He seems alright. I don't find him as attractive as you do but then I'm not dating him."

"Besides that, what do you think of him?" I prodded.

"He seems alright." she repeated.

"You've already said that."

"I don't know what else you want me to say."

"In other words, you don't like him."

"He seems like a nice guy. He likes you a lot. He seems to make you happy. That's what counts in my book. Personally, I think there is something off to it though. Why, what's up?"

"I'm thinking about breaking up with Adam."

"Seriously?" Her eyes lit up.

"Stop that!"

"I'm sorry. I mean, oh really? Why?"

I glared at her but continued.

"We have fun when we're together but we're not together much. I'm not sure I'm with him for the right reasons."

"Uh huh. Why do I get the feeling..."

"Tam, don't say his name."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Seriously this time. What do you mean?"

"When we're together, it is great. Seriously, really great."

"Uh huh." she said again.

"But I think I just want to say..." my voice trailed off.

"That you have a boyfriend."

"Something like that."

"Why do I have a feeling that there is a different tattooed person involved with this train of thought?"

"Kind of."

"Kat..."

"When I'm with Adam, I'm happy. When I'm not with Adam, I'm not wishing that I'm with him. I'm wishing things were different with... the other tattooed person. And I feel guilty for feeling like that."

"You feel guilty for not wishing that you were with Adam or for wishing things were different with the other tattoo guy?"

"The latter. He...he still appears in my dreams sometimes." I said quietly.

Tamma placed her hand over mine.

"I like Adam. I love being with him. But he and I both know that this isn't going to last forever. We do care about each other but we're not in love. We have fun together and the sex..."

"I'm stopping you right there." Tamma cut me off. I chuckled then sighed.

"I still rack my brain trying to figure out what happened between the latter and me. I'm not sure what I did to cause such a hateful response from him…"

Tamma sat watching my face for a moment.

"I still have feelings for him." I admitted, not wanting to put into words how strong my feelings are.

"Of course you're always going to have feelings for him. Look at everything the two of you have been through together. He's always probably going to have a piece of your heart, whether you want him to or not." Tamma told me.

"I don't want him to, Tamma. I really don't want him to. I care about Adam." I reiterated.

"But?"

"But I don't want to lead him on. I don't think we're going to go anywhere. I'm not sure how fair this is to him."

"He's been acting more like his old self towards you lately."

I didn't have to ask to know who she was talking about.

"Yeah, he has. And it's been great to see. But you know what the insane part is? At this moment, if he walked through that door, took me into his arms, and begged for me to take him back…I would say no."

"Are you serious?"

"What if we couldn't get back what was lost? What if we fail again? How do I know that he won't flip out on me again?"

"You don't know, I guess."

"I'm not sure if I could trust him with my heart again. Friends is definitely a possibility. But I don't know if I could date him again."

"KK, is there any particular reason why we're not saying his name in this conversation?"

I sat for a moment, collecting my thoughts.

"His name makes it more real."

"Makes what more real?"

"Everything. My thoughts, my feelings, my regrets. I just want to put that situation behind me and move on with my life."

"And not saying his name during this conversation is helping with that?"

"Well, may not be helping but it isn't hurting anything either."

"You're weird."

"Yeah, I know. But you love me anyway."

"Well, if I didn't, who would?" she asked with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7: On air fight on Raw

The WWE office was making me take it easy. I wasn't allowed on the road except for the TV tapings in December, the last month of my pregnancy. My due date was January 7th and in my mind, couldn't come fast enough. I was itching to get back in the ring.

Punk had hurt his hip in November and to keep him on TV, he was placed at commentary. There had been dissention in the Nexus group over Barrett failing to win the WWE championship from John Cena.

Punk had been tossing out remarks about John Cena for weeks. I had joined the commentary team for one of John's matches in December when Punk and I got into an argument over Cena.

"You know, it wouldn't surprise me if this whole surrogate story was a cover up and you are, in fact, carrying John Cena's baby." Punk accused me.

"How dare you accuse me..." but I had gotten cut off by Jerry "the King" Lawler calling a spot during the match.

"What, is that such an insane thought? You are going to sit there and tell me that you and John Cena have been nothing but friends during the last four years?"

"Because that's the truth, Punk. I don't understand why you are so insistent in not believing."

"What is it with you two? I don't get it." Lawler asked, trying to turn our attention away from the current fight to an old one.

"Jasmine and I used to date years ago but I found her with John Cena one night."

"Thought he found me with John Cena one night." I corrected.

"I know what I saw."

"You saw me telling him no. You saw me push him away."

"Wait, when was this?" Lawler asked.

"As I said, King, many years ago." Punk replied.

"Before or during you two formed the Straight Edge Society?"

"Before." Punk and I both responded at the same time.

"Uh, you guys are missing out one one hell of a match here." Michael Cole told us, trying to bring our focus to the ring.

"So, you two break up and then form the Straight Edge Society, even though you are mad at each other?" Lawler asked for clarification.

"Yes, King, that's true. We don't have to like each other to respect one another and stand together for the good of the people." Punk told him.

"Respect? You call how you've been treating me with respect? CM Punk, you condescending…Oh!"

The baby felt like he was doing flips in my stomach. A sharp pain shot through my body. I put a hand on my stomach reflexively, trying to control my breathing.

"Jasmine, are you alright?" Lawler asked, turning to me. I nodded.

"Jasmine, no one at home can see you, sweetheart. You need to talk to me." Lawler coaxed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." I apologized.

Another sharp pain rocketed through me. This time I covered my hand over my mouth to keep from saying anything. Punk looked over at me, concerned. I shook my head but my hand was balled up into a fist. Punk took my fist and straightened out my fingers. He held my hand until my face returned to normal. He didn't say anything but didn't let go of my hand. Any time I felt discomfort, I gave his hand a squeeze.

After John's match, I received help getting into the back. I was taken to the hospital who verified that I was having pre-labor pains.

"Is everything alright?" Punk called me to ask.

"It was just pre-labor pains. Sorry about that." I explained.

"I didn't mean to get you worked up out there."

"Worked up? I thought we were working." I stated.

"So, you didn't get really upset?"

"Oh God, no. I hadn't let anything you've said get to me in a long time." I lied.

"Oh, good. Okay, uh, I was just checking on you."

"I appreciate that. Are you heading home?" I asked, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Yeah, I don't have anything planned until the house show on Friday."

"Lucky you. I've got to go with John to the Smackdown taping. See you Monday."


	8. Chapter 8: Smackdown

On Smackdown, John joked in the ring about the argument that CM Punk and I had gotten into on Raw. He showed a clip of the argument.

"Did CM Punk really just accuse us of having a secret love child?" John asked me.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's crazy."

"I just want to take this opportunity to tell my wife once again that I love her, this isn't my baby, and just to reiterate that nothing has ever happened between myself and Jasmine."

"I really don't think that needs to be said." I pointed out.

"I did not have sexual relations with this woman." John joked, doing his best impression of Bill Clinton.

I laughed, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"John, I think the only person who really believes that anything has ever happened between you and me is CM Punk. Liz, don't worry about it. Honestly." I responded.

I looked at John for a moment and shook my head.

"Besides, ew." I teased.

"I'm sorry, did you just say ew?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Seriously? Ew?" John asked, taking off his shirt and stretching his arms out.

I couldn't help but laugh at my friend.

"I'm sorry, John. You're just not my type. I mean, you definitely have a nice body, sorry Liz. But yeah, I would have to say the idea of going to bed with you gives me the automatic reaction of ew."

John pretended to look offended.

"Don't give me that look, John. To me, that's like sleeping with my brother. Ew. Just ew."

"Yeah, but Wayne never looked this good. Tell me I'm right." John winked.

"Ew, ew, ew." I gave him a disgusted look.


	9. Chapter 9: giving birth

The next week, I started to have the pains again but I ignored it as pre-labor pains again. This time, I joined the commentary team at the start of the show. As soon as I sat down, Punk held my hand. Any time I needed to, I squeezed his.

"Are you okay?" He asked me during one of the commercial breaks.

"Yeah, I think this little boy is ready to meet the world. It's not going to be too much longer now." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm not due for two more weeks. This is my last show before the baby. Tonight, I leave from here to go to St. Paul. I can do this. I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern."

Punk got a weird look on his face.

"So, I watched Smackdown."

"Yeah? It was a good show, I thought."

"Did you really ew John Cena?"

I laughed, ignoring the feeling in my stomach.

"Indeed I did."

"What woman would ew John Cena?"

"Dude, I'm sorry but John's like a brother. I really don't see him as a man, to be honest. He's one of my older brothers. That's the way it's been with us."

"Wasn't always." Punk said, sullenly.

"Wasn't always for him, maybe. You can't honestly say that you've been watching us for years and haven't noticed that he treats me like a kid sister?"

"We're back from commercial in five, four, three…" a voice in our headset counted down.

During the semi main event of the night, the pains started coming stronger. Punk began to worry that something was wrong.

"You need to go to the back. Can we get someone out here to help her? Can anyone in the back hear me?" Punk called into the headset.

"I said I was fine, Phil." I said through gritted teeth.

My water broke almost as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Okay, we need a wheelchair out here immediately. She's in labor." Punk announced.

"Why didn't you tell someone sooner?" Vince asked me as soon as I was wheeled into the back.

"I thought it was more pre-labor pains. It wasn't until the last few matches that it started to get to where I was concerned." I explained.

"How far apart are the contractions?" the on call doctor asked.

"Around every seven minutes now." Punk stated.

"We've got to get her to the hospital now. Get that ambulance over here." The doctor instructed.

"John, get my cell phone out of my bag. Call Darla; tell her to get here as soon as she can. Tamma, call my dad. And call Adam too." with that, John and Tamma rushed off in opposite directions. Punk grabbed my hand.

"I won't let go unless you want me to." he told me. I looked into his brown eyes, full of concern for me.

"Don't." I pleaded.

Punk held my hand as I gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Punk stayed by my side, holding my hand as he promised.

"So what, you have decided to be nice to me?" I asked Punk. He gave his usual shrug.

"You started your labor on my shoes. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks, Punk." I told him sincerely.

"I would say anytime but I don't really mean that. I liked those shoes."

It did feel good to joke with him again.

"Do you ever think about having kids of your own?" Punk asked me.

"No, not really. There are things missing in my life that can't be missing in order for that to happen."

"Such as?"

"A husband, for starters. Not to be on the road so much. A home instead of a house."

"You have a home." he pointed out.

"I have an apartment that holds my things. It hasn't been a home for me since I was signed."

"You mean, since I moved out."

"Yeah, something like that."

We talked until Darla and Daniel came in the room. I saw him shrink to the back of the room as Darla threw herself around me the best that she could and he left right after Adam came in. Darla named the baby Dylan. She immediately started talking to me about me carrying another child for her but I told her we would have to wait a little bit first. She understood.

I watched from home the following week as Punk got up out of his position at the commentary table and attacked John Cena. Nexus kicked Wade Barrett out and Punk was embraced as the new leader of the group.


	10. Chapter 10: Video

I haven't had time to spend with Adam since I had the baby. He was touring while I was resting and losing the baby weight. I flew to Seattle to see one of his shows and we spent the night there. Without our knowledge, a video camera had been secretly set up by a member of the hotel staff.

A few weeks later, Tamma called me over to her laptop.

"Uh, KK? I think you should see this."

She had pulled up a news site that spoke about there being a sex tape between Adam and me. I looked at the screen, mortified.

"No, that can't be real. We've never been taped." I stammered.

"According to this, it is. And it's available to download." she pointed to the screen that showed payment information.

The color left my face, my mind racing to figure out what to do next. I called Adam to see if he heard anything about it. He became angry that someone violated our privacy. I called Stephanie, who hadn't heard anything about it either. She told me she was going to speak with a lawyer to get the video taken down.

Stephanie had the video taken down but it was four days later. By that time, most of the locker room as well as millions of other people had seen the video.

My first day back in the locker room since I had the baby, I felt incredibly embarrassed. John tried to make a joke about it but I shook my head, not finding anything funny about the situation at all.

I was talking to John when out of the corner of my eye, I see Punk rush over to Evan Bourne and punch him in the jaw. The locker room was stunned. I gasped as I ran over, getting in between Evan and Punk.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I demanded.

Evan's hand was over his mouth. When he removed his hand, he was bleeding. Punk didn't say anything. He wasn't looking at me but was giving a death glare to Evan. I looked on the floor and Evan's laptop was open. Evan had been watching the video of me with Adam with his headphones on.

"Oh..." I said, stepping away from Evan.

"She's your friend, you little weasel. Do you not have any consideration for her?" Punk demanded to know.

I placed my hands on Punk's chest, pushing him back slightly. Evan wiped the blood from his mouth and picked up his laptop. Punk was so angry he was practically foaming at the mouth.

"I didn't mean to offend anyone." Evan defended.

"You should have more respect for her than to be watching that crap in the locker room. She is a fellow wrestler, a lady, and a friend." Punk fumed.

"I..I'm sorry, Punk." Evan's face drained of color, except for the blood that trickled from his mouth.

"Don't apologize to me!" Punk practically roared. "Apologize to her. Have more respect for a lady."

Evan stood up and closed his laptop.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine." Evan said, still holding his jaw.

I merely nodded, then turned my attention back to Punk.

"Hey." I said softly, touching his cheek to get his focus.

He tore his gaze from Evan's face and met my eyes. Punk's cold stare turned soft as he looked at me.

"Um, thank you." I said, voice barely above a whisper.

Punk bent his head down, pressing his forehead into mine, not saying a word. It felt like the world stopped spinning. Time seemed to stop. I had no idea how long we held each other in this embrace.

"People are staring." I whispered.

"I don't care." He whispered back.

"Hey, if this act of chivalry is done, can we get back to work?" Mason Ryan hollered from across the room.

"What was that?" John asked me a little later.

"Hm?"

"That whole scene back there. Punk punching out Bourne then the two of you…"

"That…that, my dear friend, was Phil." I answered.

"Excuse me?" John asked, stopping in his tracks.

"That wasn't CM Punk. That was Phil."

"Holy shit, really?" John looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah...I'm in trouble." I sigh.

Just when I thought I had moved on. Just when I had finally picked up the pieces of my broken heart and was feeling whole again...


	11. Chapter 11: Setting up for Wrestlemania

I couldn't work through my confusion on how Punk had been acting towards me lately. Some days, he still seemed entirely indifferent to me. Other days, I would catch him watching me oddly. I couldn't make sense of it. But I was beyond ready to get back to work and the storyline for it had me excited.

Randy Orton, a third generation wrestler, had been the leader of a group named Legacy years ago with other second and third generation wrestlers. When the group was active, Randy had given his knock out punt kick to Punk's head when Punk was the World Champion in 2008, causing him to not be able to compete and give up the title. Randy later claimed the title. Now, Punk came back for revenge with his new Nexus group.

"I am nothing but a patient man, Randy Orton. I've been biding my time, just waiting for the right moment to get my revenge on you." Punk told Orton on TV.

The feud escalated to even include Punk terrorizing Randy's wife. I was told that I would get involved due to my friendship with Randy and my past with Punk. It was decided that the first time I would be seen since having the baby would be when Nexus ran a four on one attack on Randy in the ring. I ran down the ramp and threw myself on his prone body trying to stop the attack.

"Wait!" Punk cried out, stopping before anyone could hit me.

"What are you doing? Move!" Punk yelled.

"No! What do you think you are you doing?" I demanded.

"He robbed me of my title! I'm getting my revenge! What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting my friend." we shouted back and forth at each other.

Mason Ryan picked me up and dragged me off of Randy. The other members continued their assault as Mason held me, preventing me from attempting to stop them. Punk blew me a kiss which only enraged me and made him laugh. The match was set up in April for Wrestlemania 27.

Randy laid his head on my shoulder after the show. "Think we got the crowd into it?" he asked me

"I think come April, they will be eating out of our hands." I said.

"Great job tonight. It was fun." Punk told both of us as he walked past.

"Hey Punk." I called, stopping his stride. "You look good with the hair cut." I told him.

Punk had short, spiky hair now as a result of the televised haircut. As a response, Punk brushed his non existing hair back and smirked before walking off.

"And you used to date that guy?" Randy asked, shaking his head.

"Please, oh please, lecture me, Mr. Trashes-His-Hotel-Room. You're no prize yourself." I teased. Randy was silent for a moment.

"But I'm better looking, right?" I laughed at my friend, nudging him with my shoulder. I didn't notice until then that Punk was now standing across the room, watching me intently for a few moments then walked away. _That was weird_, I thought.

I was in the locker room talking to Bryan Danielson when I noticed Punk walk in with his usual hoodie on but it was unzipped. I could tell he had just come from the gym. I saw a flash of ink that got my attention.

"Hey Punk, come over here." I called to him.

He trotted over to me, looking slightly bored. Without saying a word, I pushed aside his hoodie, looking at his newest tattoo. It was a skull with its mouth open on his left chest. A wave was crashing down on top of the skull. Water came out of the skull that flowed to the right side with two serpents'. Near the skull and below the serpents were several daises. I let out a low whistle.

"Nice. When did you get it done?" I asked.

"Over the weekend."

"How long did this one take?" I asked, intrigued.

"I lost track of time, to be honest. It took a while."

"Did Jamie do it?" I asked, gently tracing the skull. Punk closed his eyes for a moment then quickly answered my question.

"No, he was out of town. Jackson got me this time."

"It's nice." I said, giving him a slight smile.

"Jackson asked if he was ever going to get you."

"I've heard Jackson's good but Tyler is gentler. I would want that for my first time." I stated.

Kofi Kingston walked by and only heard the last minute of our conversation.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Kofi ran over and asked us.

Punk and I burst out laughing.

On TV, Randy asked me to be in his corner, to give him a little bit of a mental leverage against Punk. Punk reminded the audiences that Randy had given me the punt kick years ago, to try to show that I wouldn't be able to trust Randy. Instead, it just made me ask something from Randy that would later prove to be a big moment between me and Punk.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked Randy on live TV.

"What do you need, Jasmine?"

"At Wrestlemania, please don't punt kick Punk."

Randy looked at me as if I was insane for asking such a thing from him.

"I will intervene if you do." I told him.

"Why would you do that?" Randy asked me. I reiterated what I said.

"Come on now, Jasmine. You don't expect me to believe that?"

"Look, Randy, I've been on the receiving end of those kicks. It's not pretty. As much wrong as he has done, no one really deserves that."

Randy thought about that for a moment. "But I still get to kick his ass, right?"

"Oh by all means, don't let me stop you from your victory. God knows he deserves it. Just no kicks to the head, alright?"

After the promo was over, Randy grabbed me. "Are you sure you're okay with everything?"

I shrugged him off. "It's just for show, isn't it?"

"If you say so." Randy looked unconvinced.


	12. Chapter 12: Campfire

WWE's road schedule can be tough until you get use to it. It doesn't make it any easier; you just get use to only being home two or three days a week. It wasn't often that we had time off but when we did, we took advantage of it. We had some time off due to needing to prepare for Wrestlemania. Since a few of us had to stay in town for media promotions, I suggested camping to most of the locker room. I figured we needed to have some relaxation to prepare for the biggest show of the year for us.

We found a campsite that would also rent out tents and set up camp. I gathered wood for the campfire, thinking to myself what a motley crew we were out here and glad that no fans were around.

The roll call of wrestlers was Kofi Kingston, the Miz, Bryan Danielson, Evan Bourne, CM Punk, Luke Gallows, Randy Orton, Dolph Ziggler, Zack Ryder, Tamma and me. We all sat around the fire, telling road stories and having a blast. Slowly, the guys went off to bed. It got down to just me, Tamma and Bryan.

Bryan commented that Punk and I were in a cohabitational stage in our frenemies relationship. I sighed and told him how much I wished that wasn't the case.

"I'm with Adam now and I'm happy but if I'm being honest with you…." I admitted.

I told Bryan that I knew a song that had it almost verbatim how I felt. In response, Bryan handed me his guitar and asked if I would play for him.

"Okay it's going to sound a little rough and it's a little emotional. But it's a great song." I explained.

"Just play. It'll make you feel better to get it off your chest for someone to hear." Bryan encouraged.

I took a deep breath and began to strum the guitar, pouring my heart into the lyrics.

"This is the place where I sit.  
This is the part where I love you too much.  
This is as hard as it gets.  
Because I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough.

I'm here if you want me.  
I'm yours, you can hold me.  
I'm empty and taken and tumbling and breaking.

Because you don't see me.  
And you don't need me.  
And you don't love me.  
The way I wish you could.  
The way I know you could."

The guys were starting to stir and quietly joined us around the campfire that was starting to go out.

"I dream of a world where you understand.  
And I dream a million sleepless nights.  
And I dream of fire when you're touching my hand.  
But it twists into smoke as I turn on the lights.

I'm speechless and faded.  
It's too complicated.  
Is this how the books ends  
nothing but good friends?"

Now all the wrestlers were around the fire, except for Punk.

"This is the place in my heart.

This is the place where I'm falling apart.  
Isn't this just where we met?  
And is this the last chance I'll ever get?

I wish I was lonely  
instead of just only

Crystal and see through and  
not enough to you.

You don't see me  
and you don't need me  
and you don't love me  
the way I wish you could  
the way I know you could."

I had tears rolling down my cheeks by the end of the song. The boys clapped. I even saw Zack wipe a tear from his face. I looked up to see Punk standing beside his tent, watching me. His eyes were red as if he had just been crying too. Without saying a word, he went back into his tent.


	13. Chapter 13: Wrestlemania 27

The match at Wrestlemania was fantastic. The finish was supposed to be that Randy would act like he was setting up for the punt kick but would look over at me and stop. Then he would hit his finisher, the RKO, for the three count. I'm not sure if Randy got caught up in the match or if they decided to change the finish without telling me, but he didn't look over at me like he was supposed to and went for the punt kick. I couldn't let him kick Punk in the head like that so I pulled Punk out of the ring at the last minute. Randy kicked the bottom rope, in response me stealing the intended object. As soon as Punk's feet hit the floor, he turned towards me in shock that I actually held true to my word. Punk smirked at me as he climbed back in the ring only to be given the original finish, the RKO. Randy apologized, saying it was because he had gotten caught up in the emotion of the match and thanked me for stopping it.

"I probably would have kicked his head off his shoulders. I was in that mind set. Thanks for protecting us." He said. Afterward, Punk found me backstage.

"You didn't have to do that. I would have taken the kick." He informed me.

"I know. Besides, I said on national TV that I would stop Randy if he tried. Couldn't make a liar out of myself."

"Still think I'm a prick?"

"I still think you're an asshole." I lied as I walked away.

John was in the main event that show. He later told me afterward that Punk found him after his match and confronted him.

"So you guys never slept together?" Punk had asked John.

John sighed and leveled with him.

"Man, I told you. She told you a hundred times. Nothing ever happened between us. I will admit, I wanted it a few years ago. I almost gave up on a lot of things because I thought there was a spark between us but I was wrong. That kiss you walked in on should never have happened. She was pushing me away when you walked in. That night, Jas told me that she saw me as a brother. She's like a sister to me now, man. She was one of my groomsmen at my wedding to Liz for crying out loud. I made a mistake that night that both of you have been paying ever since. I don't know what else to tell you."

John said that Punk put his head in his hands. "I've got to get her back."

"I'm not sure what to tell you there. You know she's been seeing that Maroon 5 guy for like a year now. She's moved on."

"You don't understand. This is Krissy we're talking about."

"I know exactly who we're talking about. She's moved on from you. It took her a real long time but she has moved on from you. Let her be happy. If you really love her, Punk, you'll let her be happy."

Randy would tell me a similar story.

The Raw after Wrestlemania, Punk sat down next to me at catering.

"You're not crystal." He told me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, confused.

"The song you played at the campfire. I know you didn't write the lyrics but you're not crystal. I do see you. For the first time in about three years, I really see you."

"Punk…" I began, starting to tear up slightly.

"Look at me." He softly commanded.

I looked up into his brown eyes, which were full of emotion.

"I am a jerk. I have been nothing but an ass to you for the last few years, so I understand if you hate me. I worked really hard to make you hate me."

"Why is that?" I asked.

Punk shook his head, seemingly telling me he wasn't ready to answer that question.

"I'm still in love with you. I know it doesn't seem like it but it's true."

It was my turn to shake my head. "I'm with Adam now."

"I know. I don't blame you for being with someone else. If you tell me to back off, I will. But I would really like the chance to make it up to you somehow. I at least want to be friends again. I miss you, Krissy. I miss seeing my reflection in your eyes. I miss your laugh. I've missed everything about you. Krissy, please."

Hearing him call me by the old nickname moved me slightly. Still, I pressed my lips together.

"You have a lot of making up to do if you want my forgiveness." I said.

"Just give me another chance. I'm not asking you to take me back right now, just to be my friend again. I've missed you."

"Well…." I said after a moment. "I've missed you too."

"So, friends then?"

"Friends." I said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14: end

Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, reviews, etc. that you have for me. Follow me on Twitter ( refbabe) or leave me a comment here. Next story will be posted shortly!


End file.
